Sam Has Dean
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Teen!chesters. Sam is morose over John's indifference, but Dean makes it better. Indiferent!John


**Title:** Sam has Dean  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Sam, Dean, John**  
Warnings: **indifferent!John  
**Prompt:** dust you are and to dust you will return  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Teen!chesters. Sam is morose over John's indifference, but Dean makes it better  
**Feedback: **Yes, please!

~ SPN ~ SPN ~

"...dust you are and to dust you will return. The End!"

Sam was smiling as he finished reading the short story aloud. He loved English class and he was really happy with the final product of this latest assignment.

There were polite claps all around and the teacher smiled. "That was a lovely story; the ending was a little bittersweet though. Where did you come up with it?"

Sam shrugged. "I've read parts of the bible before and that line always struck me as memorable. This whole story was about reincarnation, a never-ending cycle, so I thought the ending line worked well in context."

The teacher nodded, smiling indulgently. "It did; it's just that most fifteen year olds don't have that sort of outlook of life."

Sam smiled tightly. _Most fifteen year olds weren't forced to hunt monsters and ghosts because of the family business, _he thought grimly, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

He did not want to be forced to visit the school counselor.

Later that day when the final bell rang, unleashing a horde of teens, Sam was clutching his "A" paper as he rushed to what consisted of home right then.

Sam was smiling wide as he pushed open the door of the rickety, falling-apart house.

For the first time in ages, his dad was between hunts, but that didn't stop him from researching. He was busy looking through books as Dean cleaned weapons.

"Dad, I got an "A" on my paper." He said, not able to stop grinning. He worked hard damn it. He deserved the grade. He waved it in front of Dad, trying to get the man's attention.

It was a wasted effort. The only acknowledgement Sam received was a wave of dismissal coupled with a "That's nice Sammy" murmured distractedly.

Sam immediately deflated in the face of his dad's indifference. But really, he shouldn't be surprised. Good grades didn't impress John Winchester like it did most parents. The only thing that John Winchester was interested in was hunting. Everything else took a back seat.

Sam slumped as the "A" was ignored, his emotion dwindling. He had been so proud, but now it felt like an empty victory. He trudged to his room, ignoring Dean. He didn't want to hear his brother's defense of their father or how Sam should buckle down and start taking hunting more seriously. It was always the same and he was sick of it.

Sick of not having friends. Sick of not having a home. Sick of new teachers every couple of months. Sick of having his good grades ignored. Sick of this life.

It wouldn't kill John to show a little interest in Sam's school work. Just because Dean dropped out of school and got a GED instead, it didn't mean Sam wanted to go that route as well. John had already begun to push the idea a bit, but that was one thing Sam wouldn't cave in to. No matter what else happened, Sam was going to finish his education.

Sam knew he was scheduled to work on his Latin. When he got to his room, he thought of rebelling and starting his homework instead, despite it being a Friday night, but he wasn't up for another screaming match so soon after the last one.

He opened the ancient book and began to read out loud. He was planning to eventually memorize the exorcism, maybe saving his life in the future, but as of right now, he needed to learn how to pronounce the words. He knew his dad was going to test him next week.

Sam wasn't sure how much time passed, but he was brought out of his study session by his dad's bellow. "Sam, I'm going on a hunt."

Sam left his room to see his dad quickly packing. "Okay dad. When will you be back?"

"Probably just be a couple of days."

Sam nodded, but he knew it would be a week at the very least before he saw his dad again.

Ignoring Dean, he went back to his Latin. The next time he stopped studying it was because his stomach was growling. As if reading his mind, Dean came in, announcing dinner was ready.

His smile was small as he followed Dean to what constituted as the dining table. It widened though when he saw what was for dinner.

"Pizza with pineapple topping? You hate that."

Dean shrugged, looking a bit bashful. "Which is why I'm eating a peanut butter sandwich for dinner. Go enjoy your treat Sammy."

"Thanks Dean."

Dean shrugged, acting like it was no big deal that he was eating a sandwich so Sam could enjoy pizza with his favorite topping.

Sam knew Dean would never come right out and say it, but this was his big brother's way of showing he was proud of Sam's accomplishment.

Sam might have to deal with a father's indifference, but at least his brother cared. That was all Sam really needed anyways.


End file.
